The King who had Conquered
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Sigurd has been given a second chance after death. Now he is in the new world that he will have to bring the North in it's former glory. He will have challenges, allies, enemies and friends to face him. Inspired by The King Who Conquered By: Dan68


"_Nothing in the world matter more than life. You have a long road to walk and a lot of lessons to learn if you don't know that." _

― _Philippa Gregorya Gregory, The White Queen_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye is dead. They were fighting one thing that leads to another which Ivar throw his ax at him. Sigurd is killed by his own brother's name Ivar the boneless. How the Gods like to play the cruel ones towards them? Sigurd felt that perhaps Ivar is right.

He did pity himself because his mother was cold and distant from him. He did want his mother's affection, but she only had eyes on Harbard and Ivar.

He thought to himself, 'Did Aslaug ever loved him and his brothers?' Or are they just benefiting to make Ragnar love her? He will never know, but he was bitter. Sigurd admits to that now. He wanted to hear his mother words to him. 'I love you, Sigurd.'

That was all. There came an old, yet a string figure with one eye. It is he Odin Allfather and his. He came to him in all his glory and grace.

"**Sigurd Ragnarson, you have suffered enough to realize your flaws and weakness. No one, not even great warriors is brave enough to admit their own demised. For this, you shall become great and your rewards shall be everlasting. Sigurd Snake-In-The-Eye, In the name of my father, and his father before. I, Odin Allfather, commanded you to be reborn!"**

Odin raised his Gungnir as he brings down the flashes of thunder and lightning that swirl around the dark clouds. He brings them down like a twister that came around Sigurd.

All Sigurd saw was pitch black.

Nothing is there.

Not even a sound of anything around him.

….

* * *

**Castle of Winterfell (278 AC)**

"Push, Lady Jeyne! Push!" Encourage by the lady healer.

Jeyne Stark, formally from the House of Arryn had screamed louder and pushed even her to bring her first born child into this world. Jeyne hair is creamy blonde and blue eyes. Very distinguished look of every Arryn family has.

She then collapses in relief and cried happy tears that her child is screaming loudly in the room.

"It is a boy, my lady." The lady healer told Jeyne.

She gave everyone a tired smile, but all in all she believes it is worth it. They gave her a newborn son. He looks so much like his father, but her features soften him. His hair is like Brandon's full of dark locks of hair. Except the eyes are Arryn's, yet they look like blue as the ocean.

"Lowell Stark," She declared him, "That is what I'll call you."

Brandon Stark her husband enter the room with Eddard Stark. They looked ragged with tiredness and sleepless eyes.

"Is that?" Brandon questioned Jeyne as he came to her bed.

"Meet your son, Lowell the Young Wolf." She proudly declared their son and heir.

"Lowell Stark." Ned tested the name. He likes it.

"Aye, our son who is a wolf of the North." Brandon held his son close to his chest. Lowell cooed and hummed to himself. "Must you go," Jeyne pleaded Brandon, but knowing her husband. Once he sets his mind, there is no changing it.

"I have to. That farce of a prince had insulted us by taking Lyanna from us." Brandon returned their son into her arms.

"Brandon," Ned begged his brother, but his brother had too much Wolf's blood in him.

"No, Ned. There must always be a Stark." Brandon went to kiss his son's head and give his wife a chaste kiss on the lips. Brandon has been happier with Jeyne Arryn than he will ever be happy with Catelyn Tully.

"Goodbye, I'll be back soon."

But he never did. Brandon has been arrested by the Mad King. Worst, Lord Rickard Stark went to Kingslanding to plead with the Mad King to release his son.

It has become worse.

Rickard Stark burned by Wildfire under the order of the Mad King. Brandon strangled by the rope just trying to reach his sword to free his father.

Jeyne Stark became a widow now. However, due to long depression and broken heart seem to get her sick. Then in a blink of an eye, she died.

Lowell Stark is orphaned.

He travelled to Riverlands to be watch and care for by his uncle's new wife, Catelyn Tully. Lowell was four at that time. He wanted someone to play with him, but with a war going on there is barely children around.

"Hey," A small childish voice made him turn and saw a young girl. Judging by her appearance, she had dark, with brown shades of curly hair and brown eyes. She is wearing some sort of single of a white tree, crows and red dress. "My mama always says not to talk to strangers."

The girl hummed to herself, "My names Margaret Blackwood. What's yours?"

"Lowell. I'm Lowell Stark." He smiled shyly at her.

"There!" Margaret nodded to him, "Now we're not strangers no more."

She let him take hold of her hand and they walked back to the castles to play. Lowell had forgotten his loneliness and he is glad that there is another child to play with. Turns out she is four years older than him. Many of the maids titter and giggles that they are finding this cute.

Lowell is always happy with her. Margaret doesn't seem to trust Lord Hoster that seems to look at him with contempt. She quickly comes to Lowell aid to make sure he keeps his distance from him. She sings him the song from legends.

(Heather Dale – Mordred's Lullaby)

_**Margaret: **__Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief,_

_and you'll always know_

_that your father's a thief._

_And you won't understand_

_the cause of your grief,_

_but you'll always follow_

_the voices beneath. _

_Loyalty (x7)_

_(only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_your spirit will_

_hate her._

_The flower who married_

_my brother the traitor._

_And you will expose_

_his puppeteer behavior,_

_for you are the proof_

_of how he betrayed_

_her loyalty._

_Loyalty (x7)_

_(only to me)_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless son,_

_each day you grow older,_

_each moment I'm watching_

_my vengeance unfold._

_The child of my body,_

_the flesh of my soul,_

_will die in returning_

_the birthright he stole._

_Loyalty (x7)_

_(only to me)_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry you down into sleep._

Margaret finished making a crown made of flowers. Lowell like watching her hands move with such delicacy and grace.

"My Lady!" A maid came in a rush, "Young Lord Stark, there is a northern party coming our way. I see your uncle regent."

The children dropped everything and ran to the courtyard to greet Ned Stark coming home.

Lowell is happy and pleased that his uncle has returned home. He grabbed his new friend's hand and lead her where his uncle is there.

"Uncle Ned!" Ned gets off his horse and went to hug his nephew.

"Lowell," Ned whispered as he holds him tight.

Lowell was put down to the ground and watches as he greeted his wife and their newborn son, Robb. Lowell believes it's a good name.

He called all of his party, including Lowell to return to the North. Before Lowell leaves his secretly visit Margaret under that white Oak tree.

"Margaret, when I go you won't forget me, right?' Lowell stutters nervously.

"Here," Margaret gave him a bracelet that is open Leaf Bracelet Cuff Bangles. "I trade you so, that next time we meet. Return it, okay?"

Lowell smiled as he gave her his father's brown leather bracelet that has a direwolf sigil on it. It's a promise that they will meet again.

* * *

**Lowell means Young wolf**

**Margaret Blackwood looks like f8a6c1faf533f0977a23f76d1beb0b7c**

**Comments and reviews are welcome. Did you get the hint of reincarnation of Margaret Blackwood based on the song?**


End file.
